There is a need for novel energetic binders to increase the performance of pyrotechnics, gun propellants, rocket propellants, air-bag gas generator propellants, and explosives. Depending on the application, these materials are typically 3-25% binder by mass. Therefore, improvements to the energy content, mechanical properties, or insensitive munitions properties of the polymeric binder can have significant affects on the performance of the energetic material in question.
In general many pyrotechnics, propellants, explosives are comprised of a polymeric binder that holds one or more energetic solids in a plastic matrix. The polymeric binder serves many roles in these materials. Initially the polymer can aid in processing. In fact, the properties of the polymer will significantly affect how a material is processed, whether it is cast or pressed or extruded. Furthermore, the polymer mechanically holds all the ingredients together, serving as a structural element literally binding together the final material. This role is especially critical in rocket propellants, because cracks and voids in the propellant will lead to motor grain failure, often with catastrophic results. The binder serves many safety functions. The binder physically coats the energetic solids in these materials, this provides a physical buffer to minimize the physical and chemical interaction of reactive solids with each other. This generally lowers the electrostatic discharge, impact, and friction sensitivity of the final material. In some materials, especially rocket propellants, the binder also serves as a fuel when the hydrocarbon polymer is combusted by the oxidizer. However, the binder generally diminishes the performance (detonation pressure and velocity) of most explosives. To improve the performance of explosives with significant binder content, and to increase the energy density of propellants energetic polymers are needed.
While there are energetic binders available (polyglycidyl nitrate (PGN), polyglycidyl azide (GAP), azidomethyl-methyl-oxetane (AMMO), bis((azido-methyl)oxetane) (BAMMO), nitratomethyl-methyloxetane (NMMO), etc.) the safety benefits of increasing binder content are lost because these materials contain either organic azides or nitrate esters (or both). These functional groups are chemically unstable, easily ignited, and generally create reactive fragments on aging. In fact, propellants that utilize nitrate esters generally require expensive monitoring programs throughout their life cycle to insure both adequate safety properties and performance as the propellant ages. The cost of such monitoring is often cited as one reason most modern explosives do not to use nitrate esters as binder materials. Furthermore, the energetic groups are pendant moieties attached to the polymer, but not incorporated into the polymer backbone. This impairs the physical properties of these polymers and causes the formulator to need a higher weight percent of binder in order to achieve adequate coating. In short, there is a need for improved energetic binders to address safety, performance, aging, and processing requirements.
While tetrazoles are somewhat less energetic than azides or nitrates, the bis-alkyltetrazoles of interest are more thermally stable and substantially less chemically reactive. Higher percentages of these binders could be used without anticipating negative safety consequences. Furthermore, the energetic functionality is built into the polymer backbone, minimizing the total moles of pendant atoms. This is anticipated to yield a binder with superior physical properties. A dihydroxy-terminated bis-tetrazole (2,2 Bis((2-ethanol)-1 or 2H-tetrazole)-propane or BETP) has been synthesized on the multigram scale. Initial differential scanning calorimetery (DSC) analysis shows this pre-polymer has promise as an energetic cured urethane binder for explosives and propellants and gas generatos.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,086 issued on Oct. 1, 1991 to Henry, et al., which teaches gas generating compositions containing energetic high nitrogen such as ammonium 5-nitraminotetrazole and 5,5′-bitetrazole. This work yielded polymeric binders that are too rigid and “glassy” for the intended application. The chemical structure of the present invention polymers builds more flexibility into the backbone, yielding improved elastomers. Further research by Demko teaches the addition of sodium azide to nitrites to give 1H-tetrazoles in water with zinc salts as catalysts. (Demko, Z. P.; Sharpless, K. B. “Preparation of 5-substituted 1H-tetrazoles from nitrites in water.” J. Org. Chem. 2001, 66, 7945). This step is only one method to obtain the tetrazole intermediate. Further reaction is necessary to produce the alcohol-based monomers. The addition of the alkyl alcohol is two fold: first, the short alkyl chain adds flexibility, solubility; second, the alcohol group allows for the production of stable polyurethanes. Polymerization of the tetrazole would produce the less stable polyurea.
Tetrazole compounds have application in many fields including, but not limited to, chemistry, ligands, metabolically stable surrogate for a carboxylic acid group, and material sciences including explosives and propellants and air bag gas generators.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not to be viewed as being restrictive of the present invention, as claimed. Further advantages of this invention will be apparent after a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and in the appended claims.